Little Kagome
by whiterockshooter45
Summary: Kagome is a mermaid and the band of seven find her alone and broken. What happens when Midoriko enters? And Kagome is hunted by a dream demon. I'm not very good at stories, spelling and grammar. BanKag. Please don't flame and if you don't like the paring don't read. The characters are somewhat OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Seeing something forgotten

Kagome's POV

It's been a month since Inuyasha chose Kikyo and I returned to my mermaid form. I've heard that the Band of Seven have been brought back to the world of the living by the shikon jewel and is Inuyasha's enemy but I do not know them. _"My life has taken a down fall" _I think to myself. I return to the surface and sit on a rock my emeraled green tail still floting in the water. I begin to sing.

I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know

Cause nothing's going right and  
Everythings a mess  
And no-one like's to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah... ah...

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you.

I finish and sigh. Than the sound of footsteps brake the silance and I hear voice's. "Are you sure you heared something" A deep male voice says. "Postive" A teenage male voice says. I slowly lower myself back into the water and peak out behind the rock. A metal man brakes through the forest caring four other males. One is sitting down he looks like a female he has his hair tied in a butterfly pin, he has a purple female kamono on with the right side tide high, and two light blue lines under his eyes. The one standing on the left is bald with a bandan on his head, he has a blue male kamono on with armor over it, and has purple lines on his eyes and a strange looking mark on his forhead. The one standing on the right has his hair up straght, and a green male kamono on with armor over it, and three green lines on each cheek. The last one that looks my age has his hair in a long braid down his back, well tanned, a blue and white male kamono and armor, and a dark blueish purple star like mark on his forhead. "Bank there is nothing here" The bald one says. "I was sure I heard someone singing" The braid boy says. I push off the rock and swim under the water and get closer to them I'm still full sumged. The braid boy walks close to the water and looks down and glares at me. _"Shit he see's me" _I think but, before I can swim away he grabes my midnight black hair and pulls me to the surface. "LET ME GO!" I scream thrashing in his gripe. "Why? Look guys I knew there was someone here" He says still holding my hair. I look at the water the moon shines off it and looks so welcoming. I sing the song of the daughter of the moon.

Silver light  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
And on this night began to wonder why  
She knew that soon the day would come

Born to be  
An heir of beauty and serenity  
Into this world she entered quietly  
To her surprise she was the one

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

Then one day  
The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey  
Traversed a winding road and came her way  
She found the love she hoped she would

But she knew  
That she had promises to stay true to  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon  
Then all at once she understood

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

From the sky  
She watched the life  
She'd known she would leave behind  
Said goodbye  
And gave her people  
Life through her sacrifice.

"It was you singing" He says relesing my hair. I drop back into the water. I look at him and nod. This is when I notice his eyes as blue as the water. "My name is Kagome Moon" I say. "Bankotsu and these are my brother's" Bankotsu says pointing at the others. "I'm Jakotsu" The female male says. "Renkotsu" The blad one says. "Suikotsu and this is Ginkotsu" The spiked haired man says. "It is a plessure to meet you all" I say. "You're a mermaid right. I remeber that mutt saying something about one of his friends that he left turn into a mermaid" Bankotsu says. "So Inuyasha still talks about me" I say barly above a whisper. "So you are the one" Bankotsu says. I nodded. "Why did you leave?" Bankotsu asks. The others gather around to lisent. I pull myself out of the water and leave my fin tips in the water. "How shall I begin" I say.

Bankotsu's POV

We are hunting down that mutt when the sound of singing rings through my ears. It is such a bueatful voice but yet so sad. I walk towards it my brothers asking me why were going this way but I keep walking. "I heared somthing" I say. "Are you sure you heared something" Renkotsu ask. "Postive" I say back. We walk through the trees and see a lake with willows briming the outside and the moon shining of the water. I walk torwads the water. "Bank there's nothing here" Renkotsu says. I look into the water and see her a mermaid. I reach my hand in the water and grabe her midnight black hair. "LET ME GO!" She screams she begins to thrash in my grip. "Why? Look guys I knew there was someone here" I say looking over at my brothers. Than the girl begins to sing. I look at her and let the song seep into my body.

Silver light  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
And on this night began to wonder why  
She knew that soon the day would come

Born to be  
An heir of beauty and serenity  
Into this world she entered quietly  
To her surprise she was the one

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

Then one day  
The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey  
Traversed a winding road and came her way  
She found the love she hoped she would

But she knew  
That she had promises to stay true to  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon  
Then all at once she understood

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

From the sky  
She watched the life  
She'd known she would leave behind  
Said goodbye  
And gave her people  
Life through her sacrifice.

She was the one singing from before that buetiful but sad voice was her's. "It was you singing" I say than let her go. She looks at me with her shappire blue eyes and noddes. "My name is Kagome Moon" She says. _"Kagome Moon wow her name is really pretty" _I think. "I'm Bankotsu and these are my brothers" I say pointing to the others. "I'm Jakotsu" Jak says. "Renkotsu" Ren says. "Suikotsu and this is Genkotsu" Sui says. "It is a plessure to meet you all" Kagome says. _"Wait mutt said one of his friends truned into a mermaid. Could it be her"_ I think. "You're a mermaid right. I rember mutt saying one of his friends that he left truned into a mermaid" I say. "So Inuyasha still talks about me" Kagome says just above a whisper. "So you are the one" I say. Kagome noddes. "Why did you leave?" I ask. The other gather around to hear her story. Kagome pulled herself out of the water her emeraled green tail tips were the only thing in the water. "How shall I begin" Kagome says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sad story

Kagome's POV

"Well it all started when I first meet Inuyasha. He was bound to a tree by an sacret arrow that belonged to Kikyo. I turned human to help him. Which I did but alase I did not know that the water of this lake help hide to shikon jewels power. He senced it and ripped it from my body but a village pristias put a subducting spell on him and when every I said sit he would meet the ground. After that his dead lover was revied by a witch and she stole half of my soul to do so. Inuyasha still loved her but he stade with me. Than Inuyasha figured out that Naraku made the two of them hate each other after that he lost all hate for her and he left me for her. That lovers name is Kikyo" I say holding back tears. "That stupid mutt!" Bankotsu yells. "Do not say that because of me it is useless I am nothing to this world just an extra nothing more, nothing less" I say sliding into the water. "That is not true" Jakotsu says. I smell weakly. "You are welcome to come here when ever you wish" I say before diving under the water. I lay on a stone and cry.

Bankotsu's POV

Kagome returned to the depths of the lake. _"Stupid mutt you'll pay for this"_ I think as I bawl my hand into a fist. "What should we do Bank" Jak asks. "Find the mutt and kill him" I say I look back at the water and sigh _"I promise Kagome will meet again but that mutt will be dead" _I think before we walk through the forest.

Seven months later...

Kagome's POV

"Did you hear that Inuyasha slaid all the members of the band of seven" A women said. I was laying on a rock sunbathing when I hear this my heart bangs in my chest. "No" I whisper to myself. I dive under the water and let the news seep in. "Why? Why? Why when ever I find someone who cares their ripped away from me? Why do the gods hate me?" I say before tears roll down my cheeks. Than a blue light evelopes me. I'm in my human form I have on a long green kamono with blue sakura petals on it. "My dear child we do not hate you" A women's voice says. I turn around and Midoriko is standing there. "Midoriko what do you want" I say. I remaber her she helped me change human. "My dear what if I tell you I can bring them back" Midoriko says. My eyes widden. "But there is one condition you must make them good and you well be able to stay human as long as you like as long as you do not toech water than you well become a mermaid for that whole day or night" Midoriko says. "I will" I say. She noddes and she transports us to there graves. "This is where they lay" Midoriko says. She swings her sword at the graves but nothing happens. "Do not worry child when the moon rise's again they will be brought back the spell must seep into them at first" Midoriko says. "Thank you" I say but she is already gone. I lay next Bankotsu and Jakotsu's graves and fall asleep.

Bankotsu's POV after life

_"I failed. I'm sorry Kagome" _I think. I pound my fist into the dark ground. Than a blue light fills the dark place and a women is standing there. "Who the hell are you" I say. "I am Midoriko and I have come here to say you and your brothers well be revived for real" Midoriko says. "How?" I ask. "By someone forgotten" Midoriko says. "Someone forgotten that makes no sence wench" I say. "You well understand when the time comes" Midoriko says before vanshing. _"Damn her and what did she mean someone forgotten"_ I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Old and New Face's

Kagome's POV

I awake to the sun beating on my face. I get up and look at Bankotsu's grave. I place my hand on it and sigh. "Don't worry old friend well meet again" I say to the stone. I get up and stumble. _"It has been awhile sence I've walked" _I think. I hear the sound of wolves howling and fallow it. My heart stops once I reach the scene Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo, and a monk, and another girl are fighting a wolf demon boy. I see the jewels he has in both his legs and right arm. "Inuyasha he has three jewel shards one in each leg and right arm" Kikyo says. "Thank's" Inuyasha says to her. Inuyasha pulls out his sword and is about to do something but the wolf boy runs away. I back away and run back to the grave stone's. "Who were the other two" I say outloud. The sound of footsteps make me jump. I wipe my head around and see them standing there. "K-Kagome" Inuyasha says with wide eyes. "Yes" I say reverting my glance. "Kagome it is good to see you again" Kikyo says. I growl. "Why are you here?" I hiss. "We are just passing through" The monk says. "Than leave" I hiss. "Who are you to tell us what to do" The other girl says. "Sango!" The monk yells. "She is right I'm nothing just and pawn that was played for awhile than tosed aside like nothing" I whisper. "That is not true" Inuyasha says. I get up and glare at him. "Oh yea than why did you push me aside like nothing when you learned that she really did not betray you!" I yell tears briming my eyes. "Kagome I..." Inuyasha says but I cut him off. "Just leave" I whisper as tears roll down my cheeks. They do as I say and leave the girl Sango looks back at me with sad eyes. They left without a trace. "I hate them all!" I cry out makeing any demon a mile away probably run away. I fall to my knees one because I'm still not use to walking but mostly because I'm to weak right know to keep myself up. I begin to sing.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from all harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from all harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

I finish and cry in my hands. The sun beats down on my weak form. "Why? Why am I always being hurt dose no one truely care for me? I whisper to myself. The sun begins to set and I stay by the graves. The moon rise's and a blue light sarrowds the graves. I hold my breath as they rise. The light fades and I smile at them. "K-Kagome" Bankotsu says shocked. "Kagome!" Jakotsu yells as he rappes his arms around me.

Bankotsu's POV

A blue light envelopes me and I fell my heart beat again. The light vanshies and Kagome is sitting there smileing and she is human. "K-Kagome" I say shocked I notice her tear stand face. "Kagome!" Jak yells as he hugs her. "It is good to see you all" Kagome says. "You as well" Sui says ruffling her hair. _"By someone forgotten. No she can't be the forgtten one" _I think. "Bankotsu you ok?" Kagome asked looking at me with worried red puffie eyes. "I'm fine just lost in thought" I say before I embrace her in a friendly hug. "Hey who is this wench" Murkotsu asks. "Right you and Kyoktsu were dead when we meet her. She is Kagome Moon" I say. "It is plesser to meet you both" Kagome says. Jak moves closer to her probably to protect her from Murkotsu. "Murkotsu don't even think about it. You toech her you die again" I say.

Kagome's POV

"You were crying weren't you" Jak whispers to me. I nod. "Why?" He ask as the others leave to get things. "I saw him with the clay bitch and then he said that he never meet to throw me aside like nothing but I didn't believe and I well never" I say. "I'll kill him" Jak says. "Jak you're the only one who has truely cared about me and I thank you for that" I say and kiss his cheek. Than a blue light sarrowds use and the scene from earlier plays. "She is right I'm nothing just a pawn that was played for awhile than tossed aside like nothing" I whisper. "That is not true" Inuyasha says. I get up and glare at him. "Oh yea than why did you push me aside like nothing when you learned that she really did not betray you!" I yell tears briming my eyes. "Kagome I..." Inuyasha says but I cut him off. "Just leave" I whisper as tears roll down my cheeks. Than it skips to after I finish singing. "Why? Why am I always being hurt dose no one truely care for me? I whisper to myself. The scene fades. I look at Jak and he is glaring at the ground. "I hate him and that wench with him" Jak says. "Jak it is ok" I say. "I truely care for you Kagome you're like a little mermaid sister to me" Jak says. He hugs me. We didn't know that Bankotsu had saw the whole thing.

Bankotsu's POV

_"Damn that mutt"._ I think. _"Why am I always being hurt dose no one truely care for me" _That part replayed over and over again. I swing banryu at some trees they all fall. "Damit I care for you Kagome and I'm sorry I left you" I say to myself. "You finally releise" Midoriko says behind me. "She is the forgotten one" I say not facing Midoriko. "Sadly yes but you have a chance to fix her shattered heart" Midoriko says. "How" I say. "Show her true kindness and the world that she was never able to see the world of humans" Midoriko says. "But why me" I say turning around but she is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dangours World

Kagome's POV

All of the band of seven have returned expet Bankotsu. "Jak I'll be right back I'm going to go find Bankotsu" I say before getting up and walking into the forest. _"Hmm where could he be" _I think. I hear rusling in the bushes behind me. "Bankotsu?" I ask. Than a three headed demon jumps out of the bush. "Yum a human girl they always taste the best" The middle head hissed. My heart stops I've never seen a demon this close beside Inuyasha and his brother. I'm frozen in place. Than relisation hits me I run. I pump my legs as much as I can. "Bankotsu!" I scream. Seeing that I've only been human for a day and don't know the area I trip on a long. I crawl and try to pull myself back up but my ankle protest sending me back to my knees. "Bankotsu!" I scream again. "Hehe found you" The demon hiss. I back up against a tree and hot tears role down my cheek. The demon crash's through the trees and brush. All three heads smerk at me darkly causeing me to treamble. "Bankotsu" I whisper. "Don't you dare toche her!" Bankotsu yells running out of the tree line. He runs infront of me. "Damn human give us the girl and we will let you live" The demon says. "If it was someone else than I would but seeing as it's the one person who saved me I don't think so" Bankotus says before chargeing at the demon his helberd swing around. He cuts down the middle killing the demon instantly. Bankotsu truns and walks over to my trembling form. "You ok?" Bankotsu asks. I look at my ankle and shake my head 'no'. "Did he hurt you?" Bankotsu asks with worried eye's. I nod 'yes' and point at my ankle. "Don't worry I'll get you back and Suikotsu well have you fixed up in no time" Bankotsu says. He picks me up bridal style. I nuzzle into his chest tears seep into his kamono. "I was so scared" I whisper into his chest. Before I fall asleep.

Bankotsu's POV

"I was so scared" Kagome whisper's into my chest. I look down and she has fallen asleep. _"You and me both" _I think. I walk into camp. Jak is the first one to see me. "Bank where have you been and what happen to Kagome?" Jak asks. "I was blowing off steam and than she was attacked by a demon" I say. "Is she hurt? Where's that demon I'll chop him up into little piece's!" Jak says with steam comeing out of his ears. "Yes her ankle is hurt but I don't know how bad and the demon is already dead" I say. "Let me take a look" Suikotsu says. I lay Kagome softly on the ground. Suikotsu begins to examin her ankle. "It's not that bad she just sprand but to her it might feel horrable because she is a mermaid and they don't get sprand ankles" Suikotsu says as he rappes her ankle with banges. "So well she be able to walk" I ask. "Hard to say it matter's how much it pains her" Suikotsu says. "Why don't we just kill her" Murkotsu says. "And why would we do that" Jak says through clunched teeth. My anger was really starting to boil. "Well sure she helped us return to the world of the living but she would just be a weak link that would slow us down" Murkotsu says. "And you're asking for a one way ticket back to hell for a three'd time and no one well bring you back again" I say with clunched teeth as well. "Whatever than I might as well travel alone" Murkotsu says. "No one's stoping you" Rinkotsu says. "Fine but trust me she well be the end of you all" Murkotsu says before leaving. "What a ass" Jak says before walking over to Kagome. He lays down and falls asleep. "We all need to get some shut eye" I say before leaning on a tree. "I'll take first watch" I say as the others fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Nightmare

Kagome's Nightmare

"Kagome, Kagome" An earie voice rings out. I'm flotting over a pure black lake with dead trees briming the outside and the red full moon is shineing of the water. "W-who's there" I stuter. "It's me or should I say i'm you" The voice says. A girl that looks just like me is appears and flotes in front of me. She has the same hair as me but much longer and it's flotting freely around her, Her kamono is black with red sakura flowers on it. She opens her eyes reveling crimson red orbas with slits like a cat, she smiled reveiling her sharp dager like canians. "You're not me" I say. "Oh but I am" She says. "No you're evil" I say back. "Maybe but this is my world of darkness" She hiss's. "What is your name" I ask. She laughs wickedly. I shiver at her laugh. "W-Whats so funny" I ask. "My name is Kagome" She hiss's. "And it's time for me to take your place" She says. She grips my neck and push's me into the water. My tail dosen't form and I can't breath. Her tail dose it's blood red. I thrash in her grip. I kick her stomic and she lets go. I swim to the surface and brake it. She grips my leg and pulls me under I scream under the water and kick and thrash. I must have hit her somewhere because my leg is free again. I break the surface and swim to shoure I grabe the land and pull myself up. "You can't run from me you little bitch" She hiss's behind me. I turn around and her eye's are glowing red with black instead white on the outside of her puplies. She grabes my bad ankel and digs her claws into my fleash. I scream in pain. "Let me go!" I scream. She pulls me back in the water but before she pulls me under. I jolt awake. "Kagome are you ok?" Jak asks. My vision is blury but I make out his voice. "My leg is killing me" I say. I feel someone remove my blanket. They let out a gasp. "What?" I say my vision finally turning normal. I look down at my leg the ground where it laies is just a pool of blood and there are three long claw marks down the leg that are jagged and bent. I fell light headed I fall back and Bankotsu catches me before I black out.

Bankotsu POV

I look at Kagome she's toseing and turning in her sleep and she looks in pain. I walk over to her and shake her. "Kagome" I whisper she dosen't replay. "Kagome" I say a little louder and shake her still nothing. Than she lets out a blood curdaling scream wakeing everyone else up. She's breathing heavly and sweating. "Kagome!" I yell and shake her harder. All the sudden she blots up from her sleep. "Kagome are you ok?" Jak asks. "My leg is killing me" She says. Suikotsu pulls the blanket off her. We all gasp at what we see. "What?" Kagome asks. She looks down at her leg. It's cut as if an animal or demon with jagged claws dug through her leg. It's covered in blood and there's a pool of it around it. Kagome falls back. I catch her and she blacks out. "What happen?" Jak asks. "I don't know she was haveing a nightmare and I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't move" I say. "Her nightmare came to life" Renkotsu says. We all look at Kagome worried.

**(Who is the person in Kagome's dreams and what well the band of seven do about this threat that they can't controll. Reviews are a girls best friend and ideas would be nice too ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's POV

I wake up and sit up slowly. My leg is banged. "What was with that girl?" I say to myself.

"What girl?" Bankotsu say's behind me.

I jump. "Bankotsu I didn't know you were up. Sorry I was just talking to myself nothing you need to worry about" I say nervously.

"Whatever but if there is anything bothering you can tell me" He says before getting up.

"Ok thank you Bankotsu" I say.

Bankotsu walks over to the other's and wake them up. Jak doesn't move Bankotsu pick's him up carry's him away. The next thing I know a high pitch scream rip's through the forest.

"Jakotsu need's to learn to get up" Renkotsu says.

"Yea he dose" I say.

A wet Jak and a smirking Bankotsu walk out of the forest.

"Kagome Bank is begin mean again" Jak cry's out at me.

"Bankotsu was that really called for" I say.

"Yes it was" Bankotsu says.

Jak sit's next to me.

"Don't worry Jak I'll get him back" I say to him.

"How?" Jak asks.

"Next time were near a body of water you'll see" I say.

**_"Kagome!" _**A voice yell's in my head.

"You! Leave me alone!"

I scream back.

**_"Never tell me why would you travel with such people as them?" _**She says darkly.

_"Why do you care" _I growl back.

**_"Because they think they can protect you but they can't protect you from something they can't see" _**She laughs.

_"Just leave me alone" _I say back.

**_"I will if you give me your body and soul" _**She says.

_"Never" _I growl.

"KAGOME!" Bankotsu yells.

"Uh.. What?" I ask getting sucked out of my thoughts.

"Were going to leave and I've been trying to tell you" Bankotsu say looking at me worried.

"Sorry guess I was lost in thought" I say slowly getting up. My leg protest and I begin to fall to the ground But than a pair of strong arm's catch me. I look up and stare up at Bankotsu.

"Easy there" He says before picking me up bridal style. He place's me on Genkotsu.

"I guess walking will be the last thing you do" Bankotsu says.

"I guess" I say turning my heated face away from him.

"Let's go" Bankotsu says.

We leave and travel for a long time before reaching a village. They all look worried.

"Genkotsu why don't you take Kagome over to the mountain and show her the view" Bankotsu says.

Genkotsu turns around and leave's with me. We reach the mountain I stare at the beauty of the setting sun.

"Wow" I say.

"Gen it's pretty" Genkotsu says.

"Yea it is and why did Bank want me to leave?" I ask.

Genkotsu doesn't say anything.

**_"There murders you foolish girl" _**She growls at me.

_"No there not so shut up" _I say back.

**_"How about no"_** She snap's back.

_"Why are you doing this to me" _I ask.

**_"Why should I tell you?" _**She growls.

_"One your inside me and two you're trying to take my soul" _I snap back.

"All will be known in your dreams until farewell"

She say's before vanishing from my mind.

_"Damn her"_ I think.

All sunned my vision becomes spotted and blurry. "Genko..." I don't finish darkness envelopes me.

Bankotsu's POV

I sent Kagome away with Genkotsu so she wouldn't see us kill the villager's.

"That was fun big brother" Jak says.

"Yea it was" I say.

We find Genkotsu and walk up to him and find a passed out Kagome.

"Did she fall asleep?" I ask.

Gen look's worried.

"Genkotsu answer me" I say in a stern voice.

He shake's his head.

"What happened?" I ask.

A blue light envelops me and Midoriko is flotting there.

"Midoriko you know something" I say sternly.

"Yes I do but I can't tell you" She say's her eye's filled in sadness.

"Why not?" I growl.

"You would not understand" She says.

"Tell me wench!" I yell.

"A demon is trying to take Kagome's soul and body" She says.

"Why?" I growl.

"To help Naraku" She says.

"Where is the demon?" I ask.

"Within Kagome's mind it will haunt her dreams to get what it want's and try to get her to turn against the one's that care for her most" Midoriko says before vanishing.

I walk over to Kagome's sleeping form and lay her head in my lap.

"I'll take the watch" I say.

Everyone fall's asleep but me.

_"I will help you Kagome and this time I wont fail" _I think with clenched fists.

**It's been awhile but here's another chapter and I'm going to write like this know it's much better. Hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Tears of a Demon

**Don't own Inuyasha only OC's and Story. If I did Bankotsu and Kagome would have been together.**

Kagome looked around at the world around her. A dark castle stood in front of her with a blood-red mote around it. Dead trees lined to outside. The drawbridge lower and she quietly walked in.

"Hello" She called. Dark laughter filled the room.

"Nice of you two join me" The women hissed her appearance no longer looked like her. Her hair was now red with black tips reaching her knees. Her eye's are red with black outside's. She wore a crimson dress that is open in the front. On her feet are red heels.

"Who are you really?" Kagome asks still in a state of fear of seeing the women.

"My name is Nightmare and I'm a dream demon working for Naraku" She hissed her dagger like canines showing.

"Why are you working for Naraku!" Kagome yelled her temper flaring up at his name.

"Easy, he made a promise with me that no one else can help me with" Nightmare hiss'.

"What kind of promise" Kagome question.

"That is none of your concern!" Nightmare hiss' louder.

Kagome knew she hit a weak point in the demon. She did not wish to anger her though in fear.

"Can you at least tell me what he wants with my soul?" Kagome asks her sapphire blue eye's not leave crimson one's.

Nightmare sighs. "He wants it to lure Kikyo to him" Nightmare says more softly. She knows how Kagome feels she felt the same way once.

Nightmare watched as Kagome feel to her knee's crying. "Why? Why does everything go back to her is she truly better than me!" Kagome screams whipping her head to face Nightmare.

Nightmare felt bad for the girl in front her it brought back memories.

Nightmare's flash back

_To sister's sit next to one another. "Hey Dream who do you wish to mate?" Nightmare asks her bright twin._

_"I really don't know Night" Dream says looking up at the full moon with her pale blue eye's. "What about you?" Dream asks turning her gaze to her sister._

_"Umm... Well" Nightmare stutter's as a bright pink blush lays across her face._

_"Come on tell me" Dream said her gaze still on her sister._

_"I really would like to mate Chopper" Nightmare says thinking of the tiger demon._

_"Really?" Dream says shocked at this._

_Nightmare nods before getting up and walking back to her room._

_The next day she found out that Dream was with Chopper that night and that he had asks her to be his mate._

_It shattered Nightmare she became cold and distant to everyone before one day she vanished._

End of flash back.

"Nightmare are you crying?" Kagome ask her red puff eye's looking at Nightmare. Nightmare lifted her clawed hand to her now wet cheek.

Soon Kagome began to fade her nightmare was ending. Nightmare sighed in relief to see the girl leave.

Kagome's POV

I watch as Nightmare cries but soon the world around me fades. I jolt awake from my slumber.

"Kagome your up!" Jakotsu says happily as he capture's me in a bear hug.

"Are you ok?" He asks. I nod but all I can think about is the tears the dream demon shed.

**Ok it's not much but I've been so busy planning for my aunt wedding that I haven't had time to write. So be happy you got at least something. I wrote this last night at three and just posted it know. Thanks for the reviews and everything the weddings this month and than my life will slow down a bit.**


	8. Author's Note HELP!

**Hey everyone I need help I'm stuck Idea's will be great and If you want me to I could your own OC in the story send me a message or review to help me.**

**Thank you for the support.**


End file.
